


If you hate me, say so

by Lyre27



Series: Heart's Been Broken Many Times [3]
Category: Thai Actor RPF, รักไม่ระบุสถานะ | Dark Blue Kiss (TV) RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Anniversary, Break Up, M/M, Sad Ending, live-in partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:33:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28581300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyre27/pseuds/Lyre27
Summary: New fell in love with someone else, and he doesn’t know how to tell Tay the truth.
Relationships: New Thitipoom Techaapaikhun/Tay Tawan Vihokratana
Series: Heart's Been Broken Many Times [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088288
Kudos: 8





	If you hate me, say so

New quietly entered the dark condo. He carefully set his briefcase down the table on his way to the kitchen. For a brief second, the light from the refrigerator illuminated his tired face. He took a water bottle and closed its door, plunging everything into darkness again. The sound of the twisting bottle cap echoed the silence. New brought the bottle to his lips and drank slowly. He walked carefully past the dining table towards the bedroom he shared with the man he used to… the man he loves. A deep voice coming from the living room startled him into turning on the lights.

“Where have you been?” Tay asked. He was dressed in a black business suit jacket, with a red long-sleeve dress shirt underneath. He looked so handsome. His piercing gaze and sharp jaws were highlighted by the shadows cast on him. The light from the lampshade was not enough to illuminate all of his beauty but was enough to make a person wanting. “So?” He looked at New before drinking what was left of the wine from the bottle he opened for what was supposed to be their third-anniversary celebration.

“Tay, you’re drunk. Let’s talk tomorrow.” New said. He walked towards Tay to support him to their bedroom, but Tay pushed his hands away.

“I’m not drunk.” Tay lifted his gaze and stared New at the eyes. “Please indulge me and seat.”

New did what was asked of him. He sat on the opposite chair instead of by Tay’s side. Tay snorted but didn’t say anything. A lapse of silence enveloped the pair.

New was growing uncomfortable, so he let his eyes travel everywhere - as long as they don’t settle on Tay. The cold food on their dining table caught his attention, as well as the candle that melted halfway before its fire was snuffed out. His gaze went back to Tay and saw him observing.

“I waited for you…” Tay whispered. “But like every night since two months ago, you were never home. Do you still love me, Hin?”

“Tay, I-” New was about to approach him but was motioned to stay seated.

“Every night, I would eat dinner by myself. I would take a shower by myself. My eyes would settle on the space beside me whenever I go to bed by myself!” Tay whispered. But his words were full of unanswered questions. _Why are you doing this to me?_ “When I wake up your side of the bed is crinkled as though someone has slept there, and my hopes will be back - thinking that you’ll be somewhere, anywhere around this cold, fucking place. And I’ll be disappointed all over again.” 

New’s eyes watered at the pain he saw on those expressive eyes- eyes that he loved once. 

“Tell me, Hin. Tell me. If you don’t want me anymore, please tell me.” Tay pleaded. “If you hate me, say so. Tell me, so I can let you go. And maybe I can teach myself to move on.” 

New got up and closed the distance between them. He hugged Tay tightly, the wine glass he was holding fell on the floor. The sound of it breaking was loud, but all they could hear were the words New was muttering again and again. “I’m sorry.”


End file.
